


traditional intimacies

by DistractedDaydreamer



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: 7KPP Secret Santa 2020, Art, F/F, features an illustrated scene!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDaydreamer/pseuds/DistractedDaydreamer
Summary: Gisette has a gift for Hong.
Relationships: Gisette/Jiyel Scholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	traditional intimacies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bass_Line](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/gifts).



> hi bass_line, this is your second gift! originally this was meant to be part of the first fic...but it didn't make any sense in context, so i split it off. hope you like it :)
> 
> art credits to the lovely wonderful charlie ([ carnivalcat on tumblr](https://carnivalcat.tumblr.com/) and [ @carnivalcatxoxo on instagram](https://www.instagram.com/carnivalcatxoxo/) ) please give them so much love too.

“I have a gift for you, my beautiful star.”

Hong startled as Gisette’s delicate hand wrapped about her arm, and pulled the girl into her embrace. She couldn’t help the slight smile that pulled at her lips as she relaxed in Gisette’s arms. The princess was taller than her, and while she knew her sweetheart was likely one of the biggest threats at this summit, the gentle way Gisette wrapped around her made her feel treasured. The threat was there, but so was the promise of the most thrilling game she had ever played.

“Hello Gisette,” said Hong quietly, letting the warmth show in her voice. Emotions might be a vulnerability, but she knew Gisette wanted to see them - and so, she wanted to show them. And they were nothing Gisette didn’t already know about; hence, they were safe. “How was your little tête-à-tête with…”

“Boring,” Gisette sighed, her breath ghosting over the curve of Hong’s ear as she dragged the word out. “You have more common sense in your pinkie finger than she has in her whole body. It took ages and me being horribly direct for her to understand the danger she was in. Dreadfully straightforward blackmail.”

Hong decided not to comment on her girlfriend’s immoral schemes - she’d rather stay out of politics that had nothing to do with her. Instead, she turned in Gisette’s arms to look up at her and replied “I was bored without you too.” As she turned, she felt the outline of a box pressing against her back, and remembered how Gisette had started the conversation. “What’s the occasion for the gift?”

“Do I need an occasion to pamper my lovely star?”

“...What’s the occasion for the nickname?”

“Ah, that. What kind of answer would you prefer, honest or charming?”

“I’d ask for both, but I’m not sure you ever give the former.”

“For you darling? Anything.”

“...Except an answer, it seems.” Hong pouted. It wasn’t a characteristic expression on her, moreso a ploy to see how Gisette would react, and she succeeded in eliciting a bout of tinkling laughter. And unless she was deceiving herself, sincere laughter; which made it all the sweeter. She loved those moments when she could catch the other girl off guard, and see the respect and delight dancing in those pale eyes. Maybe she was getting a bit addicted to trying to provoke honest reactions from Gisette… but it was fun, and she wanted to enjoy the time she could have with her.

The summit wouldn’t last much longer, and there were only two weeks left. Less.

It was silly to be saddened at that. Everything was transient, after all.

But still. At least she had right now.

She tried to drink in the way Gisette’s eyes crinkled slightly at the edges, the way the other girl’s fingers tightened their grip on her just slightly. She tried to memorise this moment - standing near the edge of the cliffs where she had almost died, with the woman who had plotted to have her killed, and feeling not only safe but a tiny bubbling lightness that might even be joy. Stupid, naive,  _ wonderful _ feelings.

Gisette let her laughter trail off, and pushed herself slightly away from Hong to look at her with a gentle gaze. “You shine so brightly Hong, even when you mess up my plans. But I can’t regret it. I like having your eyes on me, watching me like you do the stars you so remind me of.” 

Hong could feel herself blush at the unexpectedly sweet words. “So sure that I’m watching you?” she asked, straightening in a feeble attempt at bravado. 

Gisette smirked. “Absolutely certain.” Slowly, she raised the hand that wasn’t holding the box, lifting it to caress Hong’s flushed cheek. Hong felt her breath catch, and the look turned knowing, smug. Gisette’s eyes looked the shade of storm clouds in the moonlight - promising something Hong couldn’t decipher. She lifted her chin, daring her to comment, feeling dangerously unsteady, and not just because of the cold winds buffeting her. 

Gisette just smiled breezily, dropped her hand, and changed tack. “Won’t you open your gift?” 

Hong smiled back, feeling herself back on familiar footing now that the dangerous look on Gisette’s face. She felt both relieved, and also disappointed. It seemed that she would always be riding a cocktail of emotions around the other girl; but maybe that thrill was one of the things she liked about her. Instead of responding, she took the proffered gift with two hands (a habit of politeness drilled into her from young), and examined it.

The wrapping paper was creased - as though the wrapper had wrapped and rewrapped the gift many times. The final product was passably neat - though the bow was slightly unbalanced. Hong suddenly had a strong suspicion that this had not been wrapped by any servant, and a glance up at the taller girl, who had suddenly taken a moment to look away, seemed to confirm this suspicion. 

She imagined Gisette, sitting indecorously on her bed, wrapping and re-wrapping her gift and felt so fond she thought her heart might burst.

Smiling, she lowered herself to the grass to give herself better leverage, and gently separated the gift from the wrapping, setting the paper to one side. After a brief moment of watching her, the princess joined her, sitting gracefully with both her legs tucked to one side. 

Inside was a simple, but skillfully wrought box, with painted blue and white flowers adorning it. She traced the blooms, glancing questioningly at Gisette, who was happy to elaborate. “Revaire craftsmanship. I had it ordered specially - the blue flowers are forget-me-nots and blue salvia, and the white ones are gardenia and white dittany.”

Hong knew nothing about flowers, and cared even less, but she did care about Gisette - and the slight hesitation before she told Hong the names let on to her there was something she was missing there. She filed the flower names away to look up later. 

Carefully, she opened the box.

Moonlight glinted off white gold, and splintered off ice blue crystal. A delicate, elegant hair stick in the Jiyel style lay on the black velvet padding of the box. Matching hair pins done in white gold, gold, and silver were carefully arranged beneath it. With trembling fingers, she picked up the hairstick - the body was cool to the touch. At its head was a crescent moon adorned with stars, from which dangled tear drops of blue crystal. The two pins were cunningly connected near the head by a small latch which held the stars to the moon, which was easily concealed if you were not looking for it.

Her family wasn’t rich, though they lived comfortable lives. This was undoubtedly the most expensive gift she had ever received, and that included the tacky gold bracelet she was half-certain her grandfather meant as a dowry for her. And while her style leaned towards practical, the simple lines immediately endeared her to the beautiful gift. 

“A fitting tribute to a celestial being, are they not?” murmured Gisette.

Hong looked down, suddenly embarrassed. “I didn’t even know you knew this about Jiyel customs. Your brother doesn’t care at all about nations outside Revaire.” 

Gisette made a face. “Please don’t compare me to my brother,” she scoffed. “I’m not sure the boy ever really grew up. Anyway, it is good for diplomacy to know a little about the countries you want to charm.”

“A little is practical. But I am surprised that your tutors would include Jiyel customs for commitment between couples … then again, considering what this summit is trying to achieve, it seems not so strange after all.” The two pronged hair pin was called Chai, and when couples separated for a long period they would split the hairpin, each keeping one half as a memory of the other. She suspected many of the other Jiyel delegates would be returning home with new hair ornaments - but she never suspected that she would be one of them.

“I will admit I had a unique incentive to research it,” said Gisette, smiling. “I’ve never seen your hair out of your customary ponytail before, and I must confess to a certain curiosity in seeing it in another style. Will you try it on?”

She looked at Gisette, taking in her platinum blonde hair gleaming softly in the moonlight. In this context, she could understand the curiosity. What would Gisette look like with her hair up, exposing that long column of pale neck? Instead of lingering on that thought, she nodded, reaching up to undo the leather thong that held her hair in place and letting it cascade over her shoulders like a curtain. She reached for the hairpin, but Gisette placed her hand over hers. 

It was funny - while Gisette was taller, her hands were smaller than Hong’s. It was cute.

“Let me,” said Gisette. Hong nodded.

Gisette rose up onto her knees, so she could gather up the hair more easily. Hong tilted her head back so she could keep looking at her, but Gisette just smiled, wolfishly. “Don’t be silly, Hong. How can I do your hair properly if I can’t see the back of your head?” Firmly, she used her leverage on Hong’s hair to tilt her head down, so that Hong was eye level with her decolletage, close enough that she felt intoxicated by the dizzying scent of Gisette’s perfume. Almost unconsciously, she wrapped an arm around Gisette to steady herself. Then it felt far too right...far too comfortable...for her to even contemplate moving it. Gisette might look like a masterwork sculpture, but here like this she was undoubtedly a creature of flesh and blood.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of Gisette’s fingers in her hair - and then opened them, because if that wasn’t an invitation earlier, what was? 

She let her thoughts wander as Gisette ran her fingers through her hair, twisting and braiding strands. It was strange to her how the time at the Summit had passed, and how this place in particular had changed for her. Bundled up in an extra layer and wrapped in a warm shawl, no long wracked by shivers from the poison left by Jiya, she enjoyed the biting, fresh wind. And the company was no hassle either.

Four weeks ago she had almost died going off this cliff, three weeks ago she was losing hope that there was any way to stop the poison. Gisette had come to find her at the cliffs two weeks ago, and walked her back to her rooms, and kissed her. Last week she had finally found a cure for herself, and heard the truth about her murder attempt straight from her beloved’s lips. 

And this week?

This week everyone was meeting with ambassadors and preparing for their new lives. Gisette was busy through the day, and the castle was bustling with gossips, which was why they were meeting now when everyone else was asleep. And she was preparing to say goodbye - for unlike most delegates, she had not wanted to come, and had no plans to find love or marriage. And the summit was only ever 7 weeks, before they all went their separate ways. This week, she had little to distract her from her thoughts.

A fleeting part of her wished that maybe she and Gisette were more simple people - but then, she doubted that they would have cared for each other the same way.

And she would miss the acquaintances ( she was wary of calling them friends, just yet) that she had made. Selena’s bright smile and forthrightness, both annoying and yet strangely likable. Emmett’s simple kindnesses, Ana’s strength and how they could bond over knives, the mutual understanding she had fostered with Zarad and Avalie, and even the quick wit Lyon boasted that made her respect him even though they disagreed vehemently on ethics. She liked them, as much as she liked people, anyway.

The thought of the summit ending made her feel cold. Or perhaps that was just the wind.

Still. 

Gisette was sliding the hairstick into her hair with an intent expression. Her lips were slightly parted, and to Hong, it looked like an invitation.

Tradition would say any intimacies outside of marriage was a no go.

Hong wasn’t feeling very traditional right now.

She reached up and pulled the princess into a kiss that made her light up like a supernova.

**Author's Note:**

>  **art notes:**  
>  please give the artist love at their original post: [ 7kpp art! ](https://carnivalcat.tumblr.com/post/640417699010412544/7kpp-commission)
> 
> **fic notes:**  
>  the flower meanings are:  
> 
> 
>   * white dittany: feelings of love and passion, aphrodisiac  
> 
>   * (white) gardenia: secret love  
> 
>   * blue salvia: wisdom, good health - its common for those recovering from an ailment to receive this plant. aka, im implying that gisette knew about Hong’s illness, and deeply respects her triumph and continues to wish her the bets  
> 
>   * blue forget-me-nots: just like the name  
> 
> 

> 
> The white colour is for Gisette, the blue colour represents Hong, since you said it reminds you of her as a person! And the wrapping paper headcanon comes from bass_line’s fic vail island breakfast, which i enjoyed very much.
> 
> The hair pin being split into two is a real custom, borrowed from Ancient China!


End file.
